


you bring me home

by antrchrist



Series: Lost in My Head [2]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Soulmates, fallon doesn't know how to deal with emotion, kirby's so confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrchrist/pseuds/antrchrist
Summary: My favorite flight of stairs is the one up to your room.
Relationships: Kirby Anders/Fallon Carrington
Series: Lost in My Head [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594525
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	you bring me home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Rhi for beta reading this and putting up with me yelling at them every time I thought of a new heartbreaking headcanon.

"Knock knock."

She heard sniffling from the other side of the door.

"Saying 'knock knock' is not the same as knocking, Fallon."

"Can I come in? We should talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

The brunette was about to enter the room in an attempt to get a word in when the sound of footsteps shuffling toward the door stopped her. Before she could say anything else the door slammed in her face, the knot in her stomach began to tighten.

_ You made your choice, now live with it. _

-

Kirby and Fallon were inseparable. She would never admit it but, Fallon felt whole when Kirby was around. The two refused to do anything unless it would involve the other and as they got older that didn't seem to change. It wasn't until after Kirby was sent to Australia that Fallon felt no real purpose to anything she was doing. For weeks after, she'd end up sleeping in Kirby's room, finding comfort in the way all of the redhead’s stuff was left exactly the way she wanted it. She was never the tidiest person but Kirby had always claimed she knew exactly where everything was if she needed to find it, "organized chaos" she would call it.

The knot in her stomach settled in a few nights after Kirby had left. She'd woken up in Kirby's bed crying, her nightmares were starting to become commonplace. She'd write a letter to her every night pretending she was speaking to her, none of them were ever sent.

_ Dear Kirby, _

_ I miss you a lot. It's so weird not having you around. I stay in your room a lot, it's warm and comfy, unlike my room. Your stuff is all still here in case you get to come back! Daddy tried to get people to take all the stuff out but I convinced told them not to or I would cry. I get nightmares now that you're gone...I know if you were here you'd make them go away. Please make them go away, Kirby, they make me cry every night. I miss when you were here and we'd sleep up in my room and if I had a nightmare you would hug me until we both fell asleep. I never told you but it made me really happy when you did that. I never felt alone when you were around. _

_ Please come back soon, Kirb. _

_ Sincerely, Fal. <3 _

Slowly, she stopped relying on Kirby's bed to sleep every night, the other girl's scent starting to fade from her sheets. Still, she made sure no one touched Kirby's room, there was too much history left behind.

"How do you think Kirby's doing," Steven asked her one day over breakfast.

"Who?"

"Don’t play dumb, I know you couldn’t live without her."

"I don't know who you're talking about, but if you'll excuse me, we're both going to be late for class. C'mon," She responded and slung her bag over her shoulder.

-

"So, what do you think of Sam," Steven asked before taking a sip from his champagne.

"What does it matter what I think?"

"Well, you're my sister and your opinion matters to me. I  _ am  _ going to marry him regardless but it'd be nice to know you don't want to kill him."

Fallon chuckled, "I think he's great, Steven. He makes you the happiest I've seen you in years and he makes things around here a little more bearable."

"Good. Can I tell you something, but only if you promise not to laugh at me."

She set down her glass and nodded quietly.

"Well, ever since I met Sam, the world seems less... loud, I guess? Everything was just so overwhelming and I felt like I couldn't breathe sometimes like-"

"The universe was holding its breath," she finished his sentence.

"No, like- Wait, yeah, actually. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Fallon responded, her leg shaking nervously.

She zoned out while Steven continued to ramble about Sam, her mind on a certain redhead she hadn't heard from in years. The knot in her stomach seemed to loosen as she thought about all the fond memories they'd made when she was younger. As Steven finished speaking, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Wordlessly, she pulled him in for a hug, he didn't ask her what was wrong in fear of scaring her off. She couldn't breathe, the world was buzzing and all she wanted was for the arms around her to be Kirby's.

That night was the first time in years that she slept in Kirby's room. Her shelves and books she'd left behind had been collecting dust for years now but that didn't stop her from throwing herself against the other girl's sheets. She stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours, memorizing all of the patterns on the plaster until they turned into an incomprehensible mush. After a while, she sat up and scanned the room, her eyes landing on Kirby's old CD collection. Fallon immediately picked up their favorite album and put the disc into her old radio, ignoring the dust now circling the air around her. Soon enough, the room was filled with the memories of both girls laying on the floor, talking and listening to music. Fallon brought her knees up to her head, burying her face in her hands.

-

She could breathe. For the first time in years, Fallon felt that she could breathe. When she turned around to meet the other woman's eyes, the world stopped spinning. She had tunnel vision, nothing else mattered except looking at Kirby. She'd grown used to having this dream a lot, Kirby would come home, Fallon would kiss her, Kirby would tell her that everything was her fault, and then she'd wake up crying.

Only, this wasn't a dream. Kirby was standing in her home.

The reality of the situation came crashing down on her at once as she took a step back, "Kirby? What are you-"

"I invited her here," Sam called from behind Kirby.

The knot in her stomach dissolved completely, the feeling so unfamiliar it sent her body into fight or flight. As Kirby and Sam greeted each other, Fallon marched out of the foyer and up the stairs, sighing in relief when the knot settled back in her stomach. Like always, instead of focusing on the fact that Kirby was in her life again, Fallon decided to ignore it entirely and dive headfirst into her work. She’d deal with it… eventually.

-

It'd been two months since Fallon had decided to show up at Kirby's door, and two months since she and Culhane had gotten married. They had both avoided each other as if their life depended on it and no one in the manor dared to intervene. It wasn't until one night when Fallon was wandering around the manor aimlessly in an attempt to make herself tired enough to sleep. 

Stepping into the kitchen, sitting on their marble counter, drinking coffee. Before she could turn around and walk out, Kirby spoke up, "What are you doing up?"

The shorter woman gritted her teeth but responded, "Just... couldn't sleep. Bad dreams."

"You get those too?"

"Yeah... They've been happening for years, nothing too out of the ordinary."

Kirby slipped off the counter and poured another cup of coffee, handing it to the other woman.

"Won't this make it worse," she asked reluctantly taking the cup.

"It's decaf. Plus it's helped me some."

Fallon nodded as they both drank from their mugs in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. As Kirby climbed back up onto the counter, Fallon studied her. Nothing much about her had changed except for the fact that now the redhead was taller than her. She starred at her legs, some scars on her knees remained from times when they'd climb trees and fall off together, although now they were significantly faded. 

On her arm, there was another faded scar that ran from her elbow to about halfway up her forearm. The sight made her giggle quietly, it came from when Fallon tried to teach her how to ride horses. The horse had scared the other girl so much she fell off and landed in the bushes next to the fence that blocked off the field. It was one of the more scarier experiences they'd ever shared but that didn't stop Fallon from teasing her when her fear of horses was mentioned.

"What are you looking at," Kirby snapped her out of her thoughts. Only then did she realize she had a stupid grin on her face.

"Me? Nothing, just staring at the scar you still have from that horse."

Kirby blushed, "Shut up! That wasn't my fault and you know it."

Fallon giggled and set down her mug. Before she could stop herself she blurted out, "Hey, would you wanna hang out with me tomorrow? I have some boring work stuff I need to take care of and it'd be nice to have a familiar face around."

"S-Sure! I would love to. Do I have to get up early, though?"

"No, I'll let you sleep in, don't worry."

Before Kirby could answer, Fallon set her mug down in the sink and walked out of the room.

-

Not long after, they both settled into a routine together. Every morning when Fallon had to go to work, Kirby had breakfast ready for her. They'd talk about anything and everything after Fallon came home, they'd watch TV or just sit in silence together while Fallon filled out paperwork. Fallon could feel herself letting her defenses down and for once she wasn't scared.

_ [6:04 P.M.] Kirby <3: When do you think you'll be home? _

_ [6:05 P.M] Fallon: Not sure. Michael said he had a surprise for me after work so I'm going to meet him _

_ [6:10 P.M.] Kirby <3: Well, just let me know when you're on your way so I can get Netflix ready :) _

_ [6:11 P.M.] Fallon: Will do! _

The brown-haired woman closed her text thread with Kirby and opened the one she had with her husband. Earlier in the day he had sent her a text with an address and told her to meet him there right after work. After refusing to answer any of her questions, she admitted defeat and decided to just wait until she got there. 

Pulling up to the address, Fallon found herself in a quiet suburban neighborhood, the only sound was of dogs barking in the distance. Stepping out of the car, she found Culhane waiting by the gate of a small house at the end of the street. Looking up from his phone, he smiled at her, the sight made her heart swell.

"What's this about," she questioned after giving the man a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, you and I have been married for two months now," he replied while guiding her in through the front yard, "I thought, why not start our lives together away from all the chaos?"

"Michael did you-"

"If you mean, bought us a house, then yes!"

Fallon stood silent, the interior of the house was empty but beautiful. Her mind started to buzz uncontrollably and the knot in her stomach tightened, all she could think about was how Kirby would react to the news. The two had grown so close again, she didn't want to think about what would happen if they were separated again. She took two steps back without thinking, he had caught her before she could inevitably run away.

"Listen, I know it's not much but I want this for us. I want us to be together, just us. Maybe one day if we have kids-"

" _ Children?!" _

"Are you alright, Fal?"

Fallon's world was spinning, the knot in her stomach so tight she felt like she was about to throw up. After a couple of deep breaths, she turned to look at her husband, kissing him without thinking.

"It's lovely, babe."

-

"You can't keep stringing me along, Fallon! It's not  _ fucking  _ fair!"

She hadn’t taken the news very well.

"Kirby, just listen to me-"

" _ No!  _ I come back into your life and you treat me like I'm disposable all because  _ you  _ refuse to deal with your emotions!"

"I know and I'm sorry," tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Since we were kids I thought that you and I were somehow meant to be. I thought maybe you'd come around eventually but ya know what, I get it. I get what you're trying to tell me now."

"Kirby-"

"If you say another word, I'll leave."

" _ I love you." _

The other woman didn't even respond, she just scoffed and walked out of the room, leaving Fallon alone in her bedroom. She hadn't meant to string her along, she didn't know what she wanted anymore. 

She couldn’t bring herself to get up and chase after the other woman, instead, she cried. All she could think to do was cry until she physically couldn’t anymore.

-

_ [8:30 P.M] Fallon: Hey, would you want to get drinks? _

_ [8:40 P.M.] Fallon: If not that’s fine too _

_ [8:41 P.M.] Fallon: no pressure _

_ [9:00 P.M.] Kirby: Sure. _

An hour later, Fallon was sitting at a booth, anxiously waiting for her date- friend to show up. As she fiddled with the bottom of her blouse, she heard footsteps approach her. When she looked up at the woman, her breath caught in her throat. She was wearing an orange tank top and jean shorts with the pockets poking out of the bottom. She looked so much more beautiful than she’d ever seen her, her mind was racing at a million miles an hour and didn’t stop until Kirby spoke up, “Is there any particular reason I’m here?”

Fallon cleared her throat before answering, “Well, I move out tomorrow. I just wanted to make sure there’s no bad blood between us before I go.”

Kirby sighed and sat down in front of the other woman, reluctantly taking the other glass from the table.

“I just don’t get it. I’m right here, Fallon, I always have been. No matter what I was always here and you promised me it’d be us against the world. You’ve told me that you love Culhane and I’ve respected that but you keep coming back to me in some way. “

Fallon shifted uncomfortably, “I just don’t know what I want.”

“That doesn’t mean you get to string me along until you figure it out.”

“I...I know. I’m done doing that, I’m letting you go. I just hope that we can still be friends.”

Kirby sighed, “Of course we can, Fal.”

Fallon smiled and took a sip from her drink, “Hey, behind you. She seems like exactly your type, Kirb.”

The redhead turned to find a beautiful woman near the entrance of the bar. Before getting up to talk to her, Kirby scanned Fallon’s face to make sure it really was okay. After Fallon nodded, Kirby muttered a quick, “Wish me luck,” and walked over to the woman.

Fallon made a poor attempt to ignore the jealousy bubbling in her chest as she watched the woman laugh at whatever Kirby said. Before she knew it, she emptied the rest of her glass, moving on to the redhead’s now abandoned glass. She watched until Kirby separated from the woman to get them drinks at the bar. Without thinking, Fallon was walking up to the woman, seething with anger.

“Hey! That woman you were just talking to? Stay the  _ fuck _ away from her.”

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Fallon Carrington, I could ruin your life with one phone call, got it?”   
  


The woman’s eyes widened, she didn’t have a chance to respond before Fallon had a security guard escort her out.

The weight of what she had just done crashed down on her. Behind her, Kirby was on her way back with two drinks. Embarrassed, she ducked out of the bar and into the alley next to it. The night was colder than she would have liked but she couldn’t will herself to move. Behind her, heels clicked on the concrete toward her.

“I knew what you said was bullshit,” there was no anger in her voice, just defeat, “I don’t know what you want any more, Fallon. I’m tired of guessing.”

Silence.

“I… I’ve always felt it,” the brunette spoke up.

“Felt… what?”

“The knot, the world buzzing, all of it. I had nightmares for years after you were gone and… Michael made them go away sometimes. I was just so scared, I thought maybe I  _ could  _ love him, he’s so sweet, much more than I deserve. I was just so scared of being alone,” Fallon explained, not stopping to take a single breath.

Fallon rambled on for what felt like hours, not wanting to feel the uncomfortable silence. Kirby listened to every word she had to say. She understood what she was dancing around.

_ I’m glad you’re back, Kirb. _

The taller woman let her keep talking until she decided to put her out of her misery. Before either of them realized, Kirby’s lips were on hers. The kiss was soft, leaving them both breathless. When they finally pulled back Kirby spoke, “I saw the letters.”

Fallon’s eyes widened, she opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out.

“You left them in my drawer, I missed you too,” she sighed.

“It’s been so hard without you.”

-

_ [10:00 A.M.] Fallon: Come to the living room. I have a surprise. _

_ [10:01 A.M.] Kirby: This better be good, I’m watching She-Ra _

Butterflies settled in Fallon’s stomach as she heard Kirby’s door open. She clutched the envelope in her hands as Kirby walked toward her, a confused look on her face.

“Please, take the damn envelope before I change my mind.”

Still visibly confused, Kirby opened the envelope.

_ Dear Kirby, _

_ I know six months ago I told you I needed time to think. In that time, I’ve gone to therapy, divorced Michael, and fixed a lot of the relationships I’ve managed to mess up in the past couple of years. When we were kids, I used to tell you that we always had a pull between us, like we had our own gravitational pull together. I always saw the confused look on your face, but you pretended to understand. I hope that you do now. Knowing we’re here, breathing the same air again makes the world stop buzzing as much. I’m growing into a better person, for you. I hope you’ll stick around to see it. _

_ Sincerely, Fal. <3 _

_ P.S. Will you be my girlfriend? X _


End file.
